Shes back, with trouble
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Dana Cruz is back at PCA. She has a secret, she cant tell anyone, or something will happen.  She just hopes no one gets hurt. DL CZ ML
1. shes back

Dana P.O.V

I'm back, that's right Dana 'Danger' Cruz is back at PCA. Stupid France and its stupid French schools. I hated that place, I couldn't even understand anything! It was beautiful at nights sure, but the people were all a bunch of asses. The guys were ugly, mean and weird, and the girls were snobby, stuck up and SO PREPPY!! It's a place where Nicole would fit in perfectly though, I'll tell you that much. So here I am, standing in front of my dorm, room 101 Butler Hall. Just like my first year. I took out my key and opened the door, I saw the place was pretty much the same, and that only one person was there. I took my rightful place on the bottom bunk and started to unpack. I heard the door open and close. I turned around to see my cousin standing in the doorway, shocked that I was here.

"DANA!!! O MY GOD!!!" Lola Martinez ran over and hugged me, that's right. Lola Alejandra Martinez is my cousin, my favorite one too.

"Lola, cant…breathe." I managed to get out. Hey! I was turning purple for god sakes! She let go of me and looked at me. I hadn't changed really at all. I still have my punk, like rocker style, I skateboard and my hair is still in caramel-curls.

"Sorry, I cant believe you're here! I haven't seen you for like ever!" After she nearly made me go deaf, I heard the door open again, this time it was a blonde haired southern girl.

"Lola! Who are you talking to? How is this dorm a mess al-DANA!" Zoey Brooks ran and hugged me just like Lola. God, do these people know how to let a person breathe?!

"Zoey, it's good to see you too, but can you let me breathe?" I asked. She let go and told me how happy she was too see me.

"Zoey…Can I have some help?" A tall bushy haired boy asked. Zoey ran over and helped him.

"Hey, so now that Nicole's gone, and Quinn wants a room to herself, who's your new roommate?" Chase Matthews asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Me." I simply answered. I smiled and he ran up to me. I missed everyone so much. I could have stayed in France for another year, but something happened, that horrible place, of all the people to happen to. It had to be me? I shook the thoughts out of my head and pulled back from the hug.

"Miss me Matthews?" I asked. A smirk took over my face. Just like…Logan. Logan, I missed him the most. I would never tell anyone this but, I like the player of PCA. Logan Reese. Yes I know what all of you are thinking. Why him? Because the night before I left, we talked and I got to know him a lot better. He really is a sweet guy under all the cockiness, and stupidity. Even though he is a fuckin ass sometimes.

"You bet I did, I'm so happy your back. PCA wasn't the same without 'Danger' Cruz screaming at Logan every minute." He laughed. His cell phone rang, he answered it and after a few short minutes, hung up.

"You guys want to go and meet Michael and Logan at Sushi Rox?" Chase asked, trying to get his phone into his jean pocket.

We all agreed and went off to Sushi Rox. Seeing Logan again, oh wow. After what seemed about a ten minute walk, we were in front of Sushi Rox. I opened the door as my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest any minute now.

Oh boy…here goes nothing.


	2. sushi rox and logan

Dana P.O.V

_Oh boy…here goes nothing_

I opened the door and let Chase walk in front of me. I saw Logan and Michael at a table talking. When they saw us walk in they stopped talking and looked our way. Michael looks the same, only taller. Same cool potato-chip loving guy I knew back in 8th grade. Logan. Wow. His hair got curlier and longer, thicker since the last time I saw him. His muscles are a little bigger and he has a really good tan. He's wearing a blue t-shirt with shorts coming down to like the middle of his shins. When I stepped out from behind Chase his gorgeous brown eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Michael got up and hugged me. I missed this kid. He was like my best friend. Logan finally closed his mouth and got up. He stared at me for a good minute and finally hugged me.

"I missed you Cruz" He huskily whispered in my ear. I felt shivers go up and down my spine. I didn't want to let go. I eventually did and I looked in his eyes. His eyes filled with so much passion.

"C'mon! Lets eat!" Michael said and ran over to the table. The seating order went like this. Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Logan and Me. We ordered and waited for our food. As we all talked I felt Logan's hand gently resting on mine. I pulled away. Blushing, I didn't want anyone to see 'Danger Cruz' blushing because Logan Reese held her hand. I had a reputation, and I planned to keep it. I turned my head back and looked at everyone. They really had changed. I wish I was here last year though. Heard a lot of stuff went on. Our food came and I ate. Finishing it all I leaned back and rested my head against the wall. I felt a foot slide up and down mine and I looked at Logan. He looks completely innocent. So cute. I looked at his leg. Never mind. He's not innocent. Maybe I'll have some fun with this. I took off my shoe and started to rub up and down on his leg. He let out a small moan, quiet enough so I could only hear it. I stopped and put my shoe back on. I smirked at his sad face.

"What do you guys want to do now? How about a movie?" I suggested. Hey, I was bored, and I needed to see something with the English language. French is so hard to understand.

"Sure. That sounds great." Lola replied and we walked to the movies. I don't know what movie we were going to see and I could really care less. The lights dimmed and we sat in the dark. The seating order was the same as it was at Sushi Rox. Halfway through the movie I was completely bored out of my mind. I felt a hand going up and down my thigh. I looked at Logan. Yup. It's him. I took his hand and held it. Blushing a crimson red. Good thing its dark. I could see his smirk in the dark theater and I intertwined our fingers. Just to toy with his mind. After the movie was over I immediately let go of his hand. His smirk turned into a frown. We all went to our dorms after that. Curfew was at 9, and it was 8:30 already.

As I walked into the room I could not be happier. I collapsed on my bed. I turned on my ipod and started listening to Guns N' Roses "Think About You." I closed my eyes and let the lyrics corrupt my brain. I didn't notice Zoey and Lola walk in. My mind was somewhere else.

Say baby you been lookin' real good  
You know that I remember when we met  
It's funny how I never felt so good  
It's a feelin' that I know  
I know I'll never forget  
Ooh it was the best time I can remember  
Ooh and the love we shared - is lovin' that'll  
last forever

There wasn't much in this heart of mine  
There was a little left and babe you found it  
It's funny how I never felt so high  
It's a feelin' that I know  
I know I'll never forget   
Ooh it was the best time I can remember  
Ooh and the love we shared - is lovin' that'll  
last forever

I think about you   
Honey all the time my heart says yes  
I think about you  
Deep inside I love you best  
I think about you  
You know you're the one I want  
I think about you  
Darlin' you're the only one  
I think about you

I think about you  
You know that I do  
I think about you  
all with love- only you  
I think about you  
Ooh, its true  
I think about you  
Ooh, yes I do

Somethin' changed in this heart of mine  
An' you know that I'm so glad that ya showed me  
Honey now your my best friend  
I wanna stay together till the very end  
Ooh it was the best time I can remember  
Ooh and the love we shared - is lovin' that'll  
last forever

I think about you  
Honey all the time my heart says yes  
I think about you  
Deep inside I love you best  
I think about you  
You know you're the one I want  
I think about you   
Darlin' you're the only one  
I think about you

Funny. This song makes sense in so many ways. All I could think about in France was Logan. I missed him so much. I shut off my ipod and went in the bathroom. I looked at my wrists. Sore from the cutting, my body aching from bruises. I cant tell anyone though, if I do, I have a feeling something will go totally wrong. I looked around for a razor. When I found one I put the metal blades against my skin and cut. I cleaned up and got changed for bed. I wore a white tank top and green short shorts.

I went to sleep, thinking about Logan, the boy I love.

**OKAY! LYRICS SO NOT MINE, BELONG 2 GUNS AND ROSES. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I will update anyway so don't worry.**

**-Talar ******


	3. hes back, for her

Dana P.O.V

"DANA! GET YOUR SORRY BENDEHO ASS UP!" Lola screamed at me. UGH! Freakin 6 in the morning, I am SO not a morning person. Classes were starting today so my day of rest and relaxation was over. I rolled out of bed, and faced my cousin.

"IF YOU CALL ME A BENDEHO AGAIN JUST WATCH WHAT THE HELL WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!" Hey, I said I wasn't a morning person. Can't blame a girl. I let out a big breath and decided it would just be easier not to go back to sleep. Then Zoey will mother me. My roommates drive me crazy sometimes. I took a shower and got dressed. Normal clothes, for me anyway. Black jeans, a white tank top and my black Adios. I took my cell phone, stuffed it in my pocket and put in my hoop earrings. I rushed down to breakfast. Turns out I was the last one there. I got my breakfast and sat down in between Michael and Lola, I swear I saw Logan's face drop for a minute, but he just put a smirk back on. I finished eating and we all headed off to our first classes. English, I hate school in general, but English is okay, I guess.

I walked into my English class, finding the only seat left was next to Lola. I was fine with that, cause she's my cousin. She was the only one from the gang in my English class. The teacher was old lookin. She said her name was Mrs. Carlston or something like that. I don't care. I opened my laptop and signed onto AIM. I found that only two people were on. Chase and Logan. I decided to talk to Chase because I did not want to deal with Logan right now. Just as I was about to start a convo. He signed off, that son of a-well I guess I could talk to Logan. Since im desperate.

(Bold is AIM Convo)

**MissAttitude: reese**

**Hotterthanukno: cruz**

**MissAttitude: okay im bored so…**

**Hotterthanukno: me 2 math is SO boring, the teacher is like freakin 80 years old! This is gonna be a long year.**

**MissAttitude: Really? Im stuck in English with an old teacher 2. Wut is up wit these old teachers?**

**Hotterthanukno: I dno, but what I do kno is that u want me :)**

**MissAttitude: not even in ur dreams reese**

**Hotterthanukno: don't hate cruz, appreciate. **

**MissAttitude: Theres nothin 2 appreciate :)**

**MissAttitude has signed off at 8:51 AM**

I smiled at our conversation and put my laptop away. Wow class was almost over. I should use AIM more often during classes, just cause I can. After the bell rang I went to the rest of my classes.

As I was walking back to my dorm after classes were finished I heard someone shout my name. Lola ran up to me and we started to talk.

"So, Dana, I saw your little conversation in English to Logan. You know you were giggling right? My cousin does NOT giggle. Whats up?" Boy this girl really wanted to get strait to the point of things didn't she? I was giggling? I didn't even realize. Oh crap. What if the rest of the class heard me? DANA ALEXA CRUZ DOES NOT GIGGLE GODDAMNIT!

"Nothings up. Just a little convo. I was bored." Okay, she shoots me a glare after that statement. My cousin is good at glaring, I taught her that.

"Okay fine, I…I like him, a lot. I couldn't stop thinking about him in France. That's one reason I came back." Okay so I cracked! I was under pressure! Her glares are almost as good as mine! Those are terrifying glares. She smiled, happy with herself.

"One reason? Dana what was the second reason? You know you could tell me anything right? Por favor?" Great she was begging. I cant tell anyone, if I do…no I just cant.

"Uhhh…i…have to go. BYE!" I ran all the way to Butler hall. I opened the door and sat on my bed. I found my I-pod and went down to the lounge. I spread out on the couch and started to listen to my I-pod. Sweet Sweet music. How I love you so. I put on "Holiday" by Green Day. I love this song. Just as it ended Logan came into the lounge with Michael and Chase. Zoey came in behind Chase nearly crying and Lola had tears down her face. Logan went ballistic. He started yelling and screaming and told everyone to get out. I jumped up and went over to them.

"What happened?" I cautiously asked. Something was definitely wrong.

"Some stupid guy from with and accent came over to us and started to randomly beat us. He kept screaming "WHERES DANA CRUZ?! WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BITCH?!" Logan was crying, he really was.

"Dana, I was so scared for you, he had a gun and looked about our age. I told him I didn't know, and he took a baseball bat and beat me. At least your safe. Im pissed because he wants to hurt you. And you're my-our friend. If anything ever happened I don't know what I would do. I really wouldn't." He kept crying and hugged me. I saw the bruises on his arms and head. I know exactly who this guy is. I cant…no not here. Not now damnit! When everything goes so well. He comes looking for me again? WHAT THE HELL! He hurt Logan. Im just happy he's not dead, just really bruised. I had to go to Frace didn't I? I had to Go! I let go of Logan and told everyone I would be right back. Logan followed me. I guess he wants to protect me. I haven't been this mad in years. Lets see how mad Dana Cruz can get. This guy is really testing my patience. Its like a game. Follow the leader. Well he has gone too far. And this game is going to end. NOW.

**Okay. Theres chapter 3. Lots of stuff in there huh? Im just trying it for the benefit of my readers. Review! Give me chapter ideas. I will make sure to try to put them in my story. The more reviews, the better chapters.**

**-Talar**


	4. the truth unfolds

Disclaimer: I do NOT own zoey 101..jeez

Dana P.O.V

That little son of a bitch! He thinks he can come to MY school and hurt MY friends?! Someones gonna die. Logan runs up and starts walking next to me. I sit down behind a tree and he sits next to me. I look up at his face. His eyes widened and looking sad.

"What?" I whisper. Something about his face made me calm down and regain control.

"What's wrong Dana? You know if anything's wrong the gang will help you. I will help you. What's going on? Do you know anything about that guy randomly beating the living shit outta me?" He asked. I studied his face for a minute.

_DANA! TELL HIM!!_

**NO! are you retarded? Its LOGAN! Don't you dare!**

_You can trust him, you know you can_

**NO! he's the LAST person you should trust!**

I shake my head. These thoughts are annoying me. I want to tell him…but I'm afraid. Afraid something will happen.

"Logan…listen. I want to tell. I want to answer your question truthfully. Fact is. I…I cant. Its too dangerous. Please Logan. You have to know that I cant tell you. Or anyone." I'm on the verge of tears. Great.

"Dana, lets go up to my dorm. Huh? Will that work a little better?" He sincerely asked. I nodded my head in approval. He stood up and offered his hand. I smirked and took it. I stood up and made my way to the boys dorm.

We walked into his room and I sat on his bed. He took a blix from his fridge and sat down next to me. Logan looked at me so fiercely. He really wanted to know didn't he? How stupid I was for trusting a French guy. Well, might as well tell him.

"Logan, I made a mistake in France. I had a boyfriend. Listen. His name was Pierre Lacharde. He was the best boy a girl could ask for. He had all the qualities a girl likes in a guy. Anyway, everything was going great. Until one day his mom called and told him that shes divorcing his dad. I knew he'd be sad, mad. His reaction? He got drunk Logan. He took out his anger on me and beat me. He took a broken beer bottle and cut my arm with it. Logan, if you lift up my shirt. You see horrible things. I started to cut myself to make me feel better. I…I was so scared what he would do every night. When I came back here I felt safe you know? Then he comes here and starts to randomly beat you out of nowhere?! Logan, I thought I lost him. Now, he found me. I don't…I don't feel safe Logan. I just don't know anymore." I let the tears slide freely down my face. He pulled me into a hug and I just kept crying. He pulled back and looked at both my wrists.

"Dana, you could have told me sooner. I promise, I will not let him hurt you okay? Please stop cutting Dana. It's not like you." He finished his sentence. He really does care about me. I blushed a little during the first part of the sentence. I felt safe with Logan. I really did.

"Thank you." I whispered. I fell asleep in his arms. I was wicked tired and it was about 8 o'clock. I just hope things will get set strait. Logan's arms, so toned, muscular. I felt safe true. However. Pierre, my ex, is 6'5, he's taller, stronger, and abusive. He doesn't have a heart. I hate that bastard. He can go to hell for all I care. I care about Logan…not him.

**Okay, theres ch. 4. She told him! Whats gonna happen? Don't worry, I'll make sure to include the other characters In here 2! REVIEW. At least 5 reviews or no ch. 5. peace!**

**-Talar**


	5. next day hot night

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED ZOEY 101 DANA WOULD STILL BE ON THE SHOW! I DO NOT OWN IT!

Logan P.O.V

I woke up and looked around the room. My clock read 1:30 AM. I looked down. It may have been dark but I could still see her. Sleeping so peacefully in my arms. God, I love her so much. That's right. LOVE. She's so different you know? Her attitude keeps me on the edge. Wanting more. Her beauty, amazing. From her caramel locks to her smile. Her eyes are so pretty. A REALLY nice body too. I just wish I could tell her.

I went to sleep, thinking of this one message in my head: _I Logan Mitchell Reese LOVE Dana Alexa Cruz with all of my heart. Always have, and ALWAYS will._

Dana P.O.V

I woke up and looked at Logan's clock. 5:36 AM. Great, early enough? I looked up, the sun started to rise so I got a better look at Logan. He's so peaceful when he's asleep, his hair a mess. It's so cute. Remember how I said I liked him? Well I lied to Lola, I LOVE HIM! He really is a sweet guy. Not all girls get to see that though. Well, I stayed here the whole night. No use in going back now.

I fell asleep with this one statement in my head: _I Dana Alexa Cruz LOVE Logan Mitchell Reese with all of my heart. Always have, ALWAYS will._

(Still Dana P.O.V)

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Taking another look at the clock. 10:30 AM. It's Saturday so it really doesn't matter. I saw that no one was in the room and gently made my way out of Logan's strong arms. I turned on the light and seeing as he still didn't wake up, I decided to toy with his mind. I may have told him, but hey, im still me right?

I walked over to his bed and whispered in his ear. Making sure I use my sexiest voice.

"Logan, baby wake up. I don't want to shower alone. It's depressing." I smiled as his head shot up and he looked around like a puppy looking for a bone. He pouted and quickly smiled. That's right a SMILE not a stupid little smirk. I played innocent.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what Cruz." He smiled and grabbed my waist. He brought me down on the bed with him and started to tickle me. Everyone knows I'm ticklish, and unfortunately so does Logan. He eventually stopped and helped me up. See I fell off the bed when he started to tickle me.

"Logan, do you have like a pair of sweatpants or something that I could wear?" It was REALLY cold out. These winter mornings get pretty damn cold.

"Sure, gimme a minute ok?" He replied and went over to his drawers. He was wearing red gym shorts, with a white wife beater. OH MY GOD! He looked SO good. He came back with black sweatpants with red stripes on the sides and a **BOSTON RED SOX** sweatshirt. My favorite baseball team. I went into the bathroom and changed. His clothes smelled so good! And NO im not crazy. Or obsessed. Okay maybe obsessed but NOT crazy. I walked out of the bathroom to find him without a shirt on, in his jeans. O GOD O GOD O GOD! He looked SOOOO HOT! Of course I would never let him know that.

He looked back at me and turned red. Logan Reese blushing? Hahaha, finally. After he finished changing we went downstairs to the guys lounge. Only to find that the whole gang was there. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Uhh….Dana? Why are you wearing Logans clothes?" Zoey asked me. Oh jeez.

"I..Uh.." I couldn't find the words! Oh god their going to think we had sex! Oh shit!

"She didn't have any sweatshirts to wear to I let her borrow mine, and I let her borrow my sweat pants because its really cold out." Logan managed to somehow come up with. Thank God!

"Dana, we have to talk." Logan said and I followed him out to the fountain.

"Dana, what you told me last night, don't worry okay? It was a lot for me to take in but it was worse for you. Please let me help. I won't tell anyone. I just want to kick that guys ass." Logan looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't pull away.

"Logan, I..I don't know."

"Please Dana? I only want to help you." He whispered.

"Alright but listen. If you mention this to ANYONE AT ALL I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR ASS KICKED YOU GOT THAT?!" I added. I had to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Got it." Logan acknowledged and we went to get some lunch.

I didn't do anything that day really. I hung out with Lola and Zoey a lot. I made my way to the guys dorms. Because I needed to return Chase's Greenday CD.

I opened the door. The guys never lock it anyway. As I walked in I saw that Chase or Michael weren't there. But Logan sure as hell was! He was standing in only his boxers. Guess what kind of boxers? Black with golden money signs on it. Typical. He looked…wow. I think he just took a shower.

"Logan…I uh, better go."

"No wait!" He caught my arm and pinned me against the wall. Mmmm he smells good…like…like AXE. Yum. I love that smell.

"Logan…" I couldn't get my sentence out. Before I could let the second word even start. I found myself playing tonsil hockey with Logan. In other words, we were totally making out! He started to gently suck on my neck and I moaned in pleasure. He felt so good. He slid down my sweatpants and I felt pleasure surge through my body. He slipped off my sweatshirt and quickly pulled away. He locked the door and we went back to kissing.

Logan slipped off my shirt and left me in my bra and panties. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled down his boxers to find a 7 inch surprise. He removed the rest of my clothes and led me to his bed.

Lets just say…that was a VERY enjoyable and VERY VERY interesting night.

**Okay...ALOT OF DL in there! I NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING TO SPICE THIS UP! Review and tell me what you thought. I switched off between p.o.v because I think Logans point of view is interesting too.**

**-Talar**


	6. a little fight, and wounds

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ZOEY 101!

Logan P.O.V

Oh my god! That was amazing. She is amazing. All the way through. WOW. Another reason to love her. I never thought I would have the guts to do that. But I did. I fell asleep, my arms wrapped around her sexy, slender waist.

The things that girl does to me. It drives me crazy. And yet…it turns me on.

Dana P.O.V

HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS FREAKIN AMAZING!! I fell asleep after we finished, but I felt SO much pleasure. Jeez. I still can't believe I actually did that. I love myself for going along with it. I love him even more for doing it! So here I am, his strong, sexy arms wrapped around my waist. I fell asleep. With a huge smile on my face.

(A few hours later, Still Dana P.O.V.)

My head shot up as I heard screams and a thump on the floor. I looked up…oh shit! There was Zoey, Lola, Chase and Michael. Michael had fainted and the rest were all just standing there with super wide eyes and their jaws almost hitting the ground. I woke Logan up and as soon as he opened his eyes, he was caught by surprise.

"Oh"

"My"

"God" Those three said.

"DANA! YOU…And him?!! WAIT?! AM I THINKING THE RIGHT THINGS HERE?!!!" Lola shouted, she looked SOO confused.

"Logan, you and Dana?! In bed?! That is the LAST thing I would think to see!" Chase stated. Shock still on his face.

"DANA! YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN! OH MY GOSH!" Zoey almost screamed. She was of course all Ms. Goody goody. I hope Chase doesn't like her because of that.

"Uh……..Wh-what are you guys doing here?!" Logan almost screamed.

"I just came by to get my homework so I could finish it in the lounge, and I find that you slept with Dana?!" Chase managed to get out. I think he was too shocked for words.

"GET OUT!" I shouted with all my force.

"OR I'LL BEAT YOU TILL YOU'RE NUMB! NOW MOVE!" I added. They scrambled out like a bunch of scared puppies. They closed the door behind them and took Michael too.

"Dana, do you…you know, regret what happened?" He asked. I think he was afraid of my response.

"No…I could not have made a better decision." He smiled after I said that and kissed me. A soft kiss. Perfect.

We got dressed and went down to the lounge. While we were walking around campus, Logan brought up a question I didn't think he would ask now, but I knew it was eventually gonna be asked.

"Dana, so does this mean…you know, that were…uhhh….together?" He nervously asked. I smiled at him acting like this.

"Well…I think…" Just as I was about to answer guess who comes up?

"Hey, babe. You know, you left me in France." Pierre coolly said.

"Get out of my face you jackass! I never want to see your ugly ass face again! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed. I wanted to cry. So much pain, I don't want to go through it again.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH! Excuse me, I just need to take care of something." He told Logan and grabbed my wrist.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKIN TOUCH HER YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET GO!" Logan shouted and punched Pierre strait in the eye. I guess he really does care about me. Wow. Pierre tackled him to the ground and started to beat Logan. Tears started to sting my eyes. The love of my life was getting beaten in front of my face, by a bastard that I hate. I kicked Pierre off, grabbed Logan by the arm, and we both ran to his dorm.

"RUN YOU BITCH! RUN OFF WITH YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND! SEE IF I CARE!" Pierre shouted. We got to Logan's dorm room, and I took care of him.

"Logan, thank you so much, I couldn't have taken him on by myself." I told him and put an icepack on his forehead.

"You're welcome, anything for you." He slyly added and rested. Just looking up at me, me just looking down at him. After a few hours of watching T.V and some light discussion, I got bored.

"Hey…Logan, I know I'm you know, supposed to be here for you, I don't want to leave. NO! I'm I don't know, bored I guess." I said. Well I'm sorry but I was. Lets see what ideas Mr. Smarty can come up with this time!

"Come here, let me fix that." He smirked, just like the old Logan Reese, the one I changed…I think. I walked over and to my surprise, he had me sit on him. He was laying down so I was on his legs. He didn't sprain or break anything so he was okay.

"Just watch, I know EXACTLY how to amuse you."

He smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair and his hands went up and down my back. He asked for entrance, which I happily provided. He took off my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans. He slipped down my jeans and removed the rest of my clothing. I took off his green polo and left him with only his jeans. I could see by his pants that someone was VERY HAPPY. I giggled at the sight. He looked surprised that I giggled, but yet smiled. He looked down at what I was giggling at and turned the darkest red I have ever seen. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. I unzipped them and pulled them down, tossing them across the room. I left him with his purple and blue plaid boxers. I pulled them down and for the next few hours. As he said, he amused me.

**HAHA! Okay, tell me, do you like these chapters or not? I gave you guys two chapters in one day! REVIEW! TWO REVIEWS OR NO CH. 7! OKAY? PEACE! GO RED SOX, by the way!**

**-TALAR :)**


	7. trouble with tears

Dana P.O.V

That's twice in like 2 days. I'm really happy with Logan. Right now though, I REALLY need to focus on how to get Pierre out of my life. If I kill him, I'll get kicked out of PCA. Damn. I stopped cutting, but I still live in fear when I'm alone. I wish that he would just go far away. Leave my life forever. He's at PCA, and I want him to leave. Problem is, I cant tell anyone else because…well…he has ways of finding out. I wish I could do something, I really do.

Logan P.O.V

SCORE LOGAN REESE! TWO POINTS IN TWO DAYS BABY! Still though, as happy as I am, I promised Dana I would help her with her Pierre issue. I want to stab the guy for hurting Dana. No girl should be treated like that. Especially her. Well, I know for a fact that she stopped cutting. That's a good thing. Since no one else can find out about what happened in France, its gonna be a little hard to get Pierre out of here, but we'll find a way, we always do. She's asleep now, I think I'm just about out of it too.

Dana P.O.V

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked up at Logan. It always gets to me how different he looks when he's sleeping. I looked at the clock. 8:15 PM. We should probably get up anyway.

"Logan, wake up." I softly whispered into his ear. I thought he would wake up. Apparently not. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. His eyes shot open as I pulled away.

"C'mon, get up." I said and tossed him his shirt. I got dressed and just as he finished, Lola, Michael, Chase and Zoey waltzed through the door. Good thing we got dressed when we did.

"Oh thank god their dressed!" Michael exclaimed.

"Mike, I don't think they were dressed the whole time they were gone." Chase stated. I turned red, and when I looked at Logan, he was blushing too.

"Uh…Hey guys. Whats up?" Logan asked.

"We just got back from the movies." Zoey answered.

"Whats up with YOU?" Lola slyly stated.

"N…n…nothing why do you say that Lola?" I retorted. That girl thinks she can get to me, shes wrong! Even though were related.

"Ya…okay…sure whatever. Lie all you want chica, but I know for a fact that when we were at the movies, you two were entertaining yourselves. Am I right?" Lola smirked right after she finished. Damn! She gets to me!

"Uh……." Logan was lost for words!

"Believe what you want Lola. But I'm telling you. Nothing happened!" I screamed. I had to get a point across.

"I'm going back to the dorm." I acknowledged and just as I walked out the door, I felt someone grab me.

"Dana, you shouldn't leave so early into the night you know that?" Oh no. Not him, please god no.

"Pierre let go!" Unfortunately no one was in the hallway and he pinned me up against the wall.

"Not until I get what I want. And I think you know what I want baby." Pierre whispered in my ear. Disgusting. He kissed me and I wanted to slap him. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I felt like I was going to gag. Tears started to stream my face. He moved his hand to the insides of my thighs. I tried to push him away. He's too strong. His hands went up my shirt and right when he broke the kiss I screamed.

"LOGAN! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I started to cry. This is going WAY too far.

"Awww…does Dana need her wittle boyfwiend?" Pierre mocked in a baby tone. Soon enough though, I saw Logan run out of his dorm. His face filled with shock and his eyes with pure hatred and anger. Logan punched Pierre and knocked him out. For the time being. I felt safe. I just wish instead of being knocked out, he was dead. I held onto Logan and never wanted to let go. I cried so hard. He walked me back to my dorm. The whole way I was crying. You don't understand how much pain I went through.

"Dana…are you okay?" Logan asked. Worry written all over his face.

"Ya…no." I hugged him again and tears stung my eyes. I felt something wet on my shoulder and when I looked up…I found that Logan was crying too.

"Logan, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Dana, I'm scared for you. What if I wasn't there? What if next time no ones there? We need to get rid of him Dana. NOW." Logan finished and I opened the door to my dorm.

"Logan…we will, don't worry. I just…I'm happy you were there. Im gonna be more careful. Goodnight Logan."

"Night D." he responded and I closed the door.

What if Logan was right? Wh-What if there is no one there next time?

**Okay! Some really intense Pierre issues in here. Tell me, did you guys like it? 3 reviews or no ch. 8! PEACE!**

**-Talar**


	8. class, and love

Dana P.O.V

I changed into my black tank top and blue shorts. I fell asleep. Hoping, my life would get better.

Logan P.O.V

After I walked Dana to her dorm and said goodnight, I thought to myself.

_Your scared Logan, not for yourself, but for her. Do something._

That's true, I did want to do something, and I was really scared for Dana. I walked into my dorm room and changed so that I was only in my boxers. I went to sleep. Fearing what really WOULD happen if no one was around the next time something like that happened.

Dana P.O.V

I woke up from the sound of Lola calling me a BENDEHO again, which in other words, she's calling me a hor. I shrugged it off and got changed. Jeans, a red spaghetti strap tank top, my red Nike air forces. I put in my earrings, put on some light make up and walked out the door. Cell phone in pocket. I got breakfast and sat down at the only available seat, in between Logan and Zoey.

"Dana, you okay?" Logan whispered to me. I looked at him for a minute before answering.

"For now Logan, I'm fine. Thanks." I whispered back and he smiled. I think I really changed him. Before I came back, I heard he dated twice the amount of girls and was even more of a jerk. I hope I changed him. The funny thing is though, we slept together twice, and yet…he still doesn't know how I feel about him. I hate that. I finished my breakfast and walked off to my first period, history class. I had Logan in that class, so it wasn't all that bad.

I walked in and sat in between Lola and Logan. Since I was so late, that was the only seat left. I was bored, so I decided to check my phone for any text messages.

**Dana.**

**Meet me in my dorm 2nite 6. The rest of the gang will be the movies. I have to tell u something important.**

**Logan.**

Important? I guess I'm just going to have to wait and find out. I decided to text back, just so he'll know. Just as I was about to flip open my phone to text. Logan texted me.

**Bored?**

He has no idea how bored I am. Why was he texting me when he's sitting right next to me?

**Logan, STOP TEXTING! YOU SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME STUPID!**

That outta do. I send it and he just smirked at the message. There was another half-hour of class left. Jeez, will this class never end?!!! Maybe I could play around with Logan's brain. That's always fun right? Well it is to me. I moved my hand and rested it on his thigh. He looked down, and smiled. If he thinks he's going to sleep with me again tonight. He's wrong. I need to figure out this Pierre problem before I fool around any more. We were in the back of the room, so no one could see us. Lola was actually paying attention to the lesson. That's the biggest difference between the two of us, she actually WANTS to learn, while I'm forced to trudge to school every morning.

I moved the hand that was on Logan's thigh up high enough so I would keep him in the edge. About I would say an inch from well, you know. He wanted something more, I could tell. I smirked at this and pulled my hand back, he frowned. He put his t-shirt over the zipper of his khaki shorts. I know why.

"Happy, aren't we Logan?" I whispered. I smiled as he slightly blushed.

"Your such a tease you know that?" He answered. Before I could answer the bell rang. One subject down, five to go. Isn't that wonderful?

Logan P.O.V

The things that girl does to me! She SAW I was well, you know 'happy' and she just left me?! I'll get her back tonight. Anyway, after classes were over I made my way up to my dorm. It was 5:30. School got out at 2:00, but I felt like walking around campus to kill the time. A half hour, I can't wait.

Dana P.O.V

YES! Classes are over for the day! Its six o'clock so I guess I'll head up to the guys room. Here goes nothing. I was doing my homework for 4 hours. I know shocking isn't it? I needed something to kill the time. I walked up to the guys room and opened the door. There was Logan. Sitting on the couch, watching TV. I made my way over to him and sat down beside him

"Hey, so you wanted to see me?" I greeted. I needed to know why I was here! It's been killing me all day!

"Ya, Dana listen. I really need you to listen to what I'm going to say." Logan softly said and shut off the TV. I guess this is really important.

"Dana, you do these things to me. You toy with my mind. Dana, your beautiful. Your caramel curls and your eyes are gorgeous, your smile, beautiful. Your body, stunning. Everything about you Dana. Is beautiful. What I'm trying to say Dana is that. I Love You." Logan finished and looked at me strait in the eyes. I was shocked at first then smiled.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Yes?" He sounded dead. I think he thinks that I don't love him.

"You know what Dana? I shouldn't have told you that, you probably don't like me anyway." He blurted out. His eyes filled with hurt.

"Your right Logan I don't like you." His face fell.

"I LOVE YOU." I replied and smiled. He smiled the widest I've ever seen a person smile. I leaned in and kissed him. Thank god I let him know how I feel. It feels so good.

Logan P.O.V

YESSSSSSSSSS!! DANA CRUZ LOVES ME!! THANK GOD!!! I'm so happy.

Dana P.O.V

"Dana?" He asked, after we broke the kiss.

"Ya?" I murmured.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, a boyish smile on his face.

"Yes." With that simple answer, I kissed him. His kiss never felt so sweet and soft. We just sat there making out for at least five minutes before we finally broke apart. I rested my head on his shoulder and we both fell asleep. Today was good, I just wish everyday would be like this.

**Awwwww! I had fun writing this chapter. What do you guys think? 3 reviews or no ch. 9! PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT 2!!**

**-Talar :) **


	9. a twisted night

Disclaimer: do not own zoey 101

Logan P.O.V

So…I did it! I haven't been this happy since the Red Sox won the 2004 World Series! I can't believe she loves me! Not that I'm not happy, oh trust me, I'm plenty happy. I'm just grateful. There really isn't another girl like her. I just hope she doesn't get hurt.

Dana P.O.V

I fall asleep on my lovers shoulder. That's right, LOVER. I adore him. I really can't believe he told me I'm beautiful! Logan Reese has never used the word beautiful before!

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Logan doing something.

"Logan, what are you doing?" I asked, he was on the other side of the room, changing or something.

"Oh, I'm going to take a shower. It's been a really long day. Wanna join?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. I would love to, I really would, but…no.

"Nah, I'm good Logan. Have fun." I responded and he frowned. He made his way over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Too bad, won't be much fun without you Cruz." He walked out of the room and winked. I'm just happy he didn't do something weird. Like take off his towel, or stick my hand down his towel. Yikes! Well, not that I haven't seen it before anyway.

I decided to wait for him, so I turned on the TV and watched some of the UFC (Ultimate Fighting Championship). I heard the door open and thought it was Logan. I heard it close and lock. I turned around only to be greeted by Pierre Lacharde's ugly ass face.

"Hey baby. You lonely? Bored? Because I could fix both of those problems for you." He stated. I glared at him and stood up.

"Listen to me you jackass! I DUMPED YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I screamed. He just smirked and pinned me up against the wall.

"Two words Dana, NO WAY." He responded and kissed me. EWWWWW!! UGH!! WHERES LOGAN WHEN I NEED HIM?!! I feel like I'm going to throw up! He stuck his disgusting hands down my pants and roughly started to kiss my neck. I tried to push him off, he moved back a little, but just reinforced his grip. He undid my jeans and ripped off the rest of my clothes. I started to cry. Not caring if he saw me. My body trembled with fear. He pulled down his pants and boxers. God please no. He ripped off his shirt and whispered in my ear.

"Stop crying, lets enjoy the moment, shall we?" He smiled as he pulled away. Just as he was about to start, Logan came into the room to find me, naked, up against the wall, crying my eyes out. And Pierre holding me down, also naked.

"PIERRE! LET HER GO!" Logan shouted and ran towards us. Logan punched Pierre and they just wrestled on the ground. I quickly put my clothes back on and pulled Logan off of Pierre. Told you I was strong. So this is how the scene basically looked. Me grabbing Logan, holding him down more like it so he wouldn't move. Blood trickling down his face. Pierre on the ground still naked, with two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a bruised stomach. At least Logan had the decency to be fully clothed. Logan and I dragged Pierre out of the room, since he was unconscious. We left him out here in the middle of the hallway. Threw his clothes out the window and when we shut the door. Laughed a little.

"Dana, are you alright?" Logan asked, hurt in his eyes, worry written all over his cute face.

"For now…I think so. Logan, thank god you came at the time you did!" I started to let my tears fall freely on my face and hugged him. I never wanted to let go.

"Shhh….shhh. It's okay Dana. It is. Don't worry. I wont let you leave my sight again. Now c'mon, I REALLY think you need a shower." He said.

"Here, use this one." He led me into the bathroom and I saw a stand up shower.

"Logan…why don't you use this shower?" I asked. Isn't it pointless walking to the showers, when you have one?

"Because, I don't mind the showers. However, those are the guys showers, and you my friend, are a girl. I definitely do NOT want guys checking out my girl!" I giggled and walked into the bathroom with a towel.

"Thanks Logan." I said.

"If you need any help, I'm here." He laughed a little and I shut the door. I looked at the shower. How the hell do I turn this thing on?

"LOGAN! HOW DO I TURN THIS DAMN THING ON?!" I screamed. He opened the door and lightly shut it.

"Like this." He said and turned on the water. All he did was turn a knob. Why didn't I think of that?

"Thanks." I acknowledged and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and pushed me up against the wall. He felt up and down my body and slipped his tongue in my mouth. As good as it felt. And as much as I know he wanted to take off his pants, cause right now they look REALLY tight, I need to take my shower. I pulled away and he looked SO disappointed.

"Logan, mind if I take my shower? Why don't you go and take care of your 'excitement' how bout that?" I said. He looked down at his feet. Defeated, he responded with a simple "OK" and went back into his dorm. Shutting the door behind him. I took my shower, and after I walked out with nothing but a towel on. When I walked in, I saw Logan working on his 'excitement.'

"OKAAAYYY…..I'll be back." I said. His voice stopped me.

"Wait." He said and finished up. He zipped his jeans and went to his drawers.

"Here. You might need some clean clothes." He said and handed me black gym shorts, and an enormous Patriots jersey. I could always go back to my dorm, but…I don't feel like listening to Zoey. Plus, I'll go back in like an hour. I put on the clothes, which were EXTEMELY big on me.

"Thank You Logan." I sweetly said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know Dana, you look really cute in my clothes, you should wear them more often." He said with a smirk.

"Really? Well then, I guess I'll be here more often." I continued with his little joke and slipped on my shoes.

"I gotta go Logan. Bye." I stated and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night babe." Is the last thing I heard before hearing the door slam behind me. Here I was, in the guys' dorm, at about 8:30, with Logan's Lawrence Maroney jersey on, and his shorts. The things that happened today. I've never felt better in my life.

I walked into room 101, to find Zoey on her laptop lying on her bed. Lola reading some book. I walked in and as soon as the door shut, both of them looked at me with confused but mostly shocked looks.

"Dana, why are you wearing guy clothes?" Zoey asked. She shut her laptop and stood up. Lola climbed down from her bunk and came over to me.

"Ya D. What's up with this?" Lola asked, pointing to my jersey.

"It's not mine." I simply stated.

"Then whose is it?" Zoey asked. Boy, this girl wont give up will she?

"Logan's." I said and went to lie down on my bed.

"LOGANS?!" Lola screamed. Was it really that shocking?

"What? A girl can't borrow her boyfriends clothes?" I asked, knowing that the fact that Logan being my boyfriend would make their jaws drop.

"YOUR GOING OUT WITH LOGAN?!!!!!" Lola screamed…again. She almost made me go deaf….again.

"Ya." I answered and I looked at their faces. Truly priceless.

"WHOW!" Was all Zoey could say. I heard a knock at the door, I opened it to find Chase standing their, looking really nervous.

"Uhh…Zo, I need to tell you something, its REALLY important." Chase said, turning a light shade of red. That's what Logan said to me when he told me he loved me. I think I know exactly where this is going.

"Okay." She said, they walked out into the hallway. I could hear Chases voice, he sounded really nervous.

"Zoey, I…Uhh…I…"

**CLIFFIE!!! Im thinking of adding some CZ in here 2! What do you think? This chapter was pretty long. REVIEW! Tell me if you want CZ in this or not! And give me some ideas on what to do with PIERRE!**

**-TALAR **


	10. pierres plan

Pierre P.O.V

That BITCH! She left me out in the hallway without any clothes on?! Well…I already know how to get her back. After I quickly ran back to my dorm room, which was two hallways down, I took a shower and got dressed. I went to sleep, listening to "Shut up" by Simple Plan.

I woke up, got dressed and went down to the guys lounge. I saw a petite brunette sitting reading a book. I made my way over to her.

"Now, what is a pretty lady such as yourself sitting alone?" I asked, acting like a gentleman is my specialty. She looked up from the book she was reading and looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Pierre Lacharde. Your name ms?" I asked and kissed the back of her hand. I'm good aren't I?

"Well, my name is Lola Martinez. Pierre, where are you from?" She asked and closed the book.

"Ms. Martinez, I am from France, the country with the language of love." I winked and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Really? Do you know my cousin, Dana Cruz?" She asked. _CRAP! Their COUSINS?!! This actually might work better than expected._ I smiled.

"No, I went to an all boys school." I lied. Of course I know Dana, I'm just good at acting like that.

"I see." She replied.

"My lady, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to lunch this afternoon?" I asked and stood up.

"I would be honored." She responded and walked off.

Lola P.O.V

I GOT A DATE WITH A TOTALLY HOT GUY!!! He asked me to lunch! He's SUCH A GENTLEMAN!! His names Pierre, and he's from France. He has short black hair, looks like he hasn't shaved, he has like a little stubble, its cute. He was wearing black Nike Shox, a red polo shirt, and jeans. His hair was gelled up and he had a silver chain around his neck. ADORABLE! I walked off, with my own thoughts about this afternoon. I think him and Dana should have dated in France, they would look good together. Logan and Dana are made for each other though. I walked into my chemistry class and sat next to Zoey and Chase. This is what happened last night.

_(START FLASHBACK)_

_Uhhh..Zoey..I…I…I LOVE YOU." Chase said. He was probably turning red, I couldn't see._

_"I Love you too Chase, you're my best friend." Zoey responded. GOD SHES SO STUPID SOMETIMES!!_

_"No Zoey, I mean like, I REALLY LOVE YOU. Your beautiful, your personality is the best. Your really cool and fun to hang out with. Ever since I bumped into that pole the first day I saw you. You took my breath away. Zoey Ashley Brooks. I LOVE YOU." He finished. That was beautiful. Zoey sounded like she was going to cry._

_"Chase, that was so beautiful. I…I LOVE YOU TOO CHASE BARTHALOMEW MATTHEWS!" She screamed, I could tell Chase was grinning. I heard kissing noises. I sat down, FINALLY! It's about time he told her._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Chase P.O.V

GO CHASE!! Zoey is my girlfriend! YESSSSSSS!!! LAST NIGHT WAS OFFICIALLY THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!! I walked into my chemistry class. Sat down next to Zoey. She held my hand and I smiled at her. I could not be any happier.

Michael P.O.V

HE DID IT! HE DID IT! HE DID IT! CHASE TOLD ZOEY HE LOVES HER! Its about time man!! No more nights talking about ways to make Zoey his girlfriend. THANK YOU LORD!! I walked into my English class, there's a problem though. Chase has Zoey, Logan has Dana, suddenly…I…I can't seem to get Lola off my mind.

Zoey P.O.V

YESSS!! CHASE IS MY BOYFRIEND!!! THANK GOD!! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!! I walked into chemistry class and sat in a chair. He walked in and sat next to me. He looked really cute today. He wore white converses, (low cut), a pair of faded blue jeans, with a rip on the knee, and a black t-shirt. He sat down and I held his hand, he smiled. I really care about him.

Logan P.O.V

I heard Chase told Zoey. ITS ABOUT TIME!! Well, I walked into my music class, and sat next to Dana. She looked really cute. She was still wearing my Lawrence Maroney Patriots jersey. Only she had on the black sweatpants that I gave her, and her black Adios.

"Hey babe, you know, you look really cute today." I said and smirked.

"Thanks, you look good too." She responded and kissed me on the cheek.

Dana P.O.V.

I walked into music wearing Logan's clothes. Some people gave me looks as if saying I was crazy. I ignored it and waited for Logan. When he walked in, I smiled. He looked good. His hair was gelled, he had on black shorts, his white and black DC's, and he had on a black and white polo shirt. **(A/N: I didn't notice he matched, I just wrote this. Weird huh?) **

I heard Chase and Zoey are together. I also heard he told her that he loved her. IT'S ABOUT TIME!! I just hope these paths of love don't get interfered with.

**Pretty much everyones P.O.V in this chap. You like the different P.O.V's? I've decided to add in CZ and ML. Review. Let me know if you want different P.O.V's throughout this story.**

**PEACE!**

**-TALAR**


	11. intense daywith comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own zoey 101. GET OFF MY BACK! Haha, enjoy, and review, or I will NOT update.

Dana P.O.V

It's finally lunch! Thank god! I need a break. WAY TOO MUCH LEARNING! I listened to my ipod while walking to lunch. Rage Against the Machine's KILLING IN THE NAME OF rang in my ears.

_Killing in the name of!  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Huh!  
_

I sat down at the lunch table, still listening to my ipod. I decided to go up and get my lunch.

_  
Killing in the name of!  
Killing in the name of_

And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
But now you do what they told ya  
Well now you do what they told ya  


I walked back, to find everyone but Lola was at the table, talking and eating.

_  
Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites_

Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Some of those that work forces, are the same that burn crosses  
Uggh!

Killing in the name of!  
Killing in the name of

And now you do what they told ya

And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya  
And now you do what they told ya, now you're under control  
And now you do what they told ya, now you're under control  
And now you do what they told ya, now you're under control  
And now you do what they told ya, now you're under control  
And now you do what they told ya, now you're under control  
And now you do what they told ya, now you're under control  
And now you do what they told ya, now you're under control  
And now you do what they told ya!  


I sat down next to Logan and started to eat. Still listening to my ipod. Lola made her way over. She was holding some guys hand. He looked familiar.

_  
Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Come on!_

Yeah! Come on!  


NO! LOLA WOULDN'T!!! SHE'S HOLDING HANDS WITH PIERRE!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!

_  
F you, I won't do what you tell me  
F you, I won't do what you tell me  
F you, I won't do what you tell me  
F you, I won't do what you tell me  
F you, I won't do what you tell me  
F you, I won't do what you tell me  
F you, I won't do what you tell me  
F you, I won't do what you tell me  
F you, I won't do what you tell me!  
F you, I won't do what you tell me!  
F you, I won't do what you tell me!  
F you, I won't do what you tell me!  
F you, I won't do what you tell me!  
F you, I won't do what you tell me!  
F you, I won't do what you tell me!  
F you, I won't do what you tell me!  
Mother__ fer!  
Uggh!_

I ripped the headphones out of my ears, just as the song finished. I shut off my ipod and looked at Logan. He shot me a confused look, and I nodded my head towards Pierre.

"Hey guys!! This is Pierre, he's from France." Lola greeted as she sat down with that scum at our table.

_DANA! SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T TELL ANYBODY?!_

**WHO CARES?!! JUST BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA HIM!**

_DANA! TELL SOMEONE!! ONLY LOGAN KNOWS!! _

**NO! IF YOU DO, YOU WONT LIVE!! DON'T TELL ANYONE!! THAT BASTARD WILL COME AND ABUSE YOU EVEN MORE STUPID!**

I shook my head free of these thoughts. God, I hate when I have mental fights like these. Logan gave me a terrified look and grabbed my hand. We stood up and everyone looked at us. I shot a glare at Pierre.

"Uhhh…Me and Dana have to uhh….Go." Logan quickly spat out and we ran. We ran all the way to my dorm. I shut the door and locked it. I leaned on Logan and started to catch my breath. He pulled me into a comforting hug, and started to rub my back. I can't believe this! He choses Lola?!!! THAT LITTLE BASTARD!! NO WONDER I ALWAYS HATED HIM! I sat down on my bed, Logan firmly holding my hand. I hang my head, Logan lifts my chin with his finger and looks me in the eye.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." He said and softly kissed me. He pulled away and I hugged him tight.

"Thank you Logan. I love you." I said into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Dana, I love you too. Calm down. You think you can go to the rest of your classes?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I replied and held back tears. I was crying….again! It wasn't for me this time. It was because I don't want that jackass to hurt Lola.

"How about we try okay? I know for a fact he's not in any of your classes. Let's go, c'mon." He grabbed my hand and led me out of my dorm. We walked cross-campus to class. He never even let go or loosened his grip on my hand. He really does want to protect me. He really cares.

Logan sat next to me for the rest of my classes, since he was in them. After school let out, we walked together to the basketball courts. Screw Homework. I have problems right now!

We played one on one for a good two hours. He led me to my room and kissed me goodnight. After I shut my door, I thought for a minute.

_What if he does the same thing to Lola that he did to me? Then…then what's gonna happen?_

I questioned myself. My eyes went wide with horror at the thought. He hurt me, but if he hurts my cousin, he's gonna wish he never messed. I ran all the way to the guys dorms as fast as my feet could take me. Since I'm an athlete, it didn't take that long. I banged furiously on the guys door as I stood there, trying to catch my breath.

"Dana, Dana are you okay??" Logan cautiously asked as he led me into his room. I sat down on his bed and looked at him, strait in his eyes.

"Logan, I had a thought. What If Pierre abuses Lola, just like he did to me?" I asked. All seriousness in my voice.

"Dana, you don't want to tell anyone right? Well, I suggest you tell at least the gang. Dana, they'll help you. Please Dana." He pleaded. I guess I should. It's been way to long. If this gets out of control, it will be my fault.

"Okay. I will." I sighed. Then I remembered. I had to talk to him about something. Maybe tomorrow at lunch.

"Bye Logan." I said and walked out the door. I reached my dorm and decided to take a shower, after all, I did play basketball. After my shower I got dressed in my pj's and fell asleep. Tired from today's events.

I woke up the next morning, and rubbed my eyes. It was Friday, but classes were cancelled due to teacher meetings. I rolled out of bed and checked my clock. It read 11:43 AM. Almost lunch. I got up, brushed my teeth, took a shower and got dressed in red jeans, a blue spaghetti strap tank top with my red and blue air forces. I walked out the door, cell phone in hand, waiting for my day to start.

Just as I was approaching the table, Logan come's up behind me and grabs my waist.

"Hello, gorgeous." He whispers in my ear. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hello, handsome." I reply and kiss him. I pull away a minute later.

"Logan, do you know what I found under your bed a few days ago?" I asked, looking him right in the eyes. He smiled and asked.

"What?"

"PLAYBOY MAGAZINES!!" I screamed. I walked over to the table and sat down, the gang giving me puzzled looks, Lola wasn't there…good.

"DANA WAIT!! I CAN EXPLAIN!" He came and sat down next to me.

"Okay, I'm waiting." I reply and turn so I could face him.

"Dana, babe. I got those BEFORE we started to go out! Please Dana!!! It's not like I read them anymore. And plus, your smarter and WAYYYY hotter then any of the girls in those magazines." He explained and I crossed my arms. I smirked and he gave a confused look.

"I'll think about it Reese." Was my response.

"What were you guys arguing about?" Zoey asked.

"Oh…I was in Logan's room the other day, and I looked under his bed, to find Playboy magazines." I glared at Logan.

"BABE! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!" Logan pleaded.

"I know." I calmly stated.

"Wow Logan…wow" Was Zoey's reply. I looked around, to find Lola and Pierre approaching our table, hand in hand.

That's it…I've had enough.

**DONE!! Five pages on microsoft word. Longest chap. Anyway, Review, please!!! Oh, and by the way…check out my oneshot called WHY DON'T YOU KISS HER CHASE? Its short…but its cute. REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	12. blowing up, and telling them

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZOEY 101!!

Dana P.O.V

_That's it…I've had enough_

"Hey guys!" Lola exclaimed as she sat down. Pierre smiled at me and I shot a glare so terrifying, death itself would be shaking. Logan put his arm around my shoulder and held me close. I leaned into him, never retreating my glare from that disgusting slimeball.

"Hello everybody. I believe we met last time. However, I do not know the names of these two sitting in front of me." Pierre said as he acted like an innocent puppy. Lola gave me a confused look but just shrugged her shoulders. I gritted my teeth and looked up at Logan. He could clearly see how mad I was. He tried to calm me down, but failed…horribly.

"Oh, well…Pierre this is Logan and Dana." Lola answered as she pointed to me and my boyfriend.

"Jackass." I mumbled and sat up straight. Logan's arm slipped around my waist and pulled me close, like he was trying to protect me.

"DANA! I HEARD THAT!" Zoey screamed. I looked at her with a 'you think I really give a shit?' face.

"SO WHAT? THAT'S MY OPINION. HEY! LACHARDE! YOU'RE A JACKASS!! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Logan stood up with me and gave Pierre a really nasty look. Not a glare, he knows those are my things, but a nasty look.

"To add onto what my beautiful girlfriend just said…I HATE YOU!! FUCK OFF!" Logan shouted and walked away. Grasping my hand. Chase, Michael, and Zoey all came running.

"DANA!! What the hell was that?!" Chase asked, shock spreading throughout his voice.

"I'll tell you guys in the dorm." I retorted and soon enough, we were in room 101. Logan held me as I started.

"Okay, so that Pierre guy. Ya. When I was in France, he was my boyfriend, now ex. He got a phone call one day from his mom saying she was divorcing his dad. I thought he would be mad, and you know of course sad. You know what that little bastard did to me?!! HE FRIGGIN ABUSED ME!!! Every night. He'd come in drunk and abuse me till their was a huge puddle of blood on the ground. I HATE HIM!! I WANT HIM TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!! The other day, he tried to RAPE ME!! Luckily though, Logan came in and stopped it. I HATE HIM EITHER WAY!!" I finished and tears went up into my eyes. It's like I could almost feel the pain surge through my body again. I winced and leaned on my boyfriends shoulder, as he comforted me, I saw the rest of the gang taking this all in.

"Dana, if only we'd known." Michael said.

"D, I can only imagine." Chase said.

"Unbelievable." Zoey whispered.

"Exactly my point. Up till now, only Logan knew. That's why I don't want Lola to be with him. You guys don't know what's at stake, not one life, but 2 or maybe even all 6 of us." I looked at all of their faces. Michael stood up.

"I WANT TO BEAT HIS FACE IN!! C'MON CHASE LET'S GO!" Michael said tugging Chase up off the ground.

"WAIT GUYS NO!" Logan stopped them. They turned around and looked at him.

"Trust me, when I heard this I wanted to beat the living hell out of this guy too! But…but if we do, Dean Rivers will suspect something, and there's a good chance we'll get kicked out!" Logan blurted out. I could see anger in Mike's and Chase's eyes. Zoey went over to Chase and made him relax. Michael looked at everyone.

"IF HE HURTS LOLA! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL HIS FUCKIN ASS!!" Mike finished and slammed the door on his way out.

Wow, I never knew Mike liked Lola.

**ITS DONE!! Chapter 12 is done!! Okay, tell me, do you guys like it? R&R!!! oh, and give me ideas for dares for my other story, BUTTING HEADS ON SET. Check it out. Thnx 4 every1 who reviews! LUV U ALL!!**

**PEACE!**

**-Talar**


	13. karaoke night, and tears

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Dana P.O.V

_Wow, I never knew Mike liked Lola._

"Dana, what can we do to help? I don't just want to sit here while this moron is out with Lola!" Zoey exclaimed, standing up.

"For now, the only thing I can do is fight him off. You guys, we have to tell Lola. Until we tell her, I can't do anything. If you guys see her, tell her I need to talk to her okay?" I finished.

"Will do Dana, Will do." Chase responded and interwined his fingers with Zoey's. They left the room, now only leaving me and Logan.

"Dana, come to Sushi Rox with me and the gang tonight huh? It's karaoke night, and we can see some losers mess up." Logan laughed and had me laughing too.

"Okay, okay. Pick me up at 6." I replied and gave him a quick peck.

"That's all I get?" He stated with a pout. He looks adorable, so cute when he does that.

"If you're a good boy, there's a lot more than where that came from." I seductively whispered in his ear. He sprang up and walked out the door, but not before flashing me the cutest smile I have ever seen from him.

It was 5. Lola and Zoey came back into the room. They got dressed and headed out the door. Saying they were going to meet the guys there. I shrugged and put on my white and yellow Nike's. I had on my white jeans, and yellow spaghetti strap tank top, with a white Adidas jacket over it. I waited and two minutes later, I heard a knock. I opened the door to find a very nicely dressed Logan Reese. He was wearing a pink and white striped dress shirt, with the first few buttons unbuttoned. He had white baggy jeans on, and his white air forces.

"Someone's looking good." I said and he smiled. I held his hand and he led me to Sushi Rox.

"Dana, stay here with everyone else. Guy's I…er…will be back in a few." My boyfriend said and ran of. What is he up to this time?

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!! WELCOME TO KARAOKE NIGHT!!! OUR FIRST SINGER FOR TONIGHT IS LOGAN REESE!!" Kazu announced. I was shocked.

_Ohh ohh..._

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..  


I was surprised. As old as this song is, he managed to pick the perfect one.

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

I think I was starting to cry. He is my protection. He didn't let me get hurt anymore by Pierre. I…I Love Logan.__

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

He walked over to our table and held my hand. He looked down at me. Every word he sang, I could tell he meant it. His eyes were filled with passion.__

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

"This is my promise to you Dana." He said and looked up at me. I hugged him and started to cry. I pulled back and smiled.

"I Love you Logan!" I managed to get out and kissed him. A few good minutes later, I pulled back for air.

"I Love You Dana." He replied and I put my forehead against his.

"Forever?" I questioned.

"Forever." He said and we both smiled. I heard about a million 'awwwwwwwww's from the crowd. I turned around to the gang to see that Zoey was crying. Chase was hugging her.

"That was so cute!" She said and Chase wiped her tears. I started to cry again and hung on tight to Logan.

"Best night ever Logan. Thank you so much." I said into his chest and he stroked my hair.

"No problem. Anything for you. Every word in that song, I meant it D. I promise you all those things. I just don't want you to get hurt again.

Do I have the best boyfriend or what?

**I loved writing this chapter!! It was SOO CUTE!! Ok, the song is THIS I PROMISE YOU by NSYNC. I know, it's old, but it fits the story really well at this point. R&R!! REVIEW PEOPLE!! YOUR REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**-TALAR**


	14. the day after, and screaming

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101

Logan P.O.V

I'm so happy I pulled that off! I've been practicing for months!! It came out much better than I thought though. Not that that's a bad thing…because trust me, it isn't. I held her hand as I led her to her dorm. When we came to her dorm, she gave me a light kiss on the lips. I walked back to my dorm and opened the door, only to find Chase making out with Zoey.

"MATTHEWS!! I WANT TO GO TO BED!! SO GET BLONDIE OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. I was tired, my voice hurt from practicing so much, and I wanted to just lay down and do nothing.

"Whatever, bye Zo. Love you."

"See ya Chase. Logan." She said and walked out the door.

"THANK YOU!" I said and got undressed. I didn't feel like wearing anything, so I hopped into bed with only my red and black plaid boxers.

Tonight was the best.

Dana P.O.V

After Logan left, I decided to get changed into something I could sleep in. I settled for my Celtics Paul Pierce jersey, and my really, short shorts. I climbed into bed, and closed my eyes. I relaxed and thought about tonight. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

I woke up the next day, by a knock on the door. Zoey and Lola were gone so that left me to answer it. I looked at the clock. 6:10 AM. SIX TEN!! Whoever is at that door just earned a death sentence, courtesy of Dana Cruz. WHO THE HELL WAKES UP AT SIX TEN??!!!! I trudged to the door and rubbed my eyes. I opened the door to find Logan standing there with a sheepish smile. He was wearing a black wife beater, jeans, black air forces. He had on a belt. It was the F from FAMOUS.

"What do you want?!" I said as I glared. I was not in the mood, I needed sleep damnit!!

"Testy aren't we this morning? Well, you wanna go get breakfast with the gang or not?" He asked.

"Fine…UGH!! I'll be ready soon." I replied.

"Are you wearing anything under that jersey?" He asked, lifting up my Celtics jersey. I shut the door and he smirked at me.

"Yes, now go!!" I yelled and glared at him.

"You look hot D, why don't you just go to class like that? It's a huge turn on, especially for me." He whispered in my ear and grabbed my ass.

"LOGAN!!" I said. He pulled me to my bed and climbed on top of me.

"C'mon!! We haven't done anything for like ever!!" He complained. He looks cute when he acts like a five year old.

"NO LOGAN!! Get off!! I need to get changed!" I demanded. He pouted, but got off.

"Jeez Cruz, now I know why no one wakes you up so damn early." He said and opened the door.

"DAMN STRAIT." I replied and shut the door behind him. I showered and walked back to the dorm. I looked in my closet for something to wear. I picked out a METALLICA shirt, and blue jeans with a rip in the knee. I laced up my Adios, and walked out. Cell phone in pocket, and Ipod in hand.

_If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
And make believe there's something left to find_

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

Now we've all grown up, gone on and moved away  
Nothing I can do about it, nothing I can say  
To bring us back to where we were when life was not this hard (life was not this hard)  
Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up, give it all away  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you

We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart

I need you now, we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  


I listened to every word. The exact way I felt when I was leaving for Paris. He didn't know, but he was always in my heart. I neared the table and when I sat down, I shot the nastiest glare possible at Pierre. He was sitting across from me. Logan already got my breakfast so I sat down and ate. When I was finished I got up to throw my tray away. As I was walking back Pierre grabbed my arm and pulled me aside when no one was watching.

"UGH!! WHAT DO YOU WANT LOSER?!" I screamed. Struggling to free myself from his grip.

"You. Listen to me you son of a bitch. I found out that you told everyone else in the gang except Lola. You get the police on me, someone's gonna die, got that fucker?" He sternly said, tightening his grip on my wrist.

"SHUT UP!! I HATE YOU!! GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN LIFE!!" I yelled on the top of my lungs and kicked him in the balls. I ran back to the table and hugged Logan so tight, I think he turned blue. I started to get so mad, I was fuming.

"I WANT TO KILL THAT BASTARD LOGAN!" I yelled, yet again and Lola looked pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL DANA?! THE ONE TIME I GET A REALLY NICE GUY AS MY BOYFRIEND, AND YOU KICK HIM? WHY CANT YOU JUST BE AS HAPPY FOR ME AS I AM FOR YOU HUH?!" She screamed and turned red. She stood up and I did too. I glared at my cousin.

"HIM?!! LOLA!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!! GO ON!! ASK ME!! MEET ME AT THE DORM IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!!! THEN WE'LL SEE!! SCREW CLASS!! I HAVE SOME THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF!!" I finished and walked off. I needed to cool down. I turned on my Ipod, music always calms me. No matter what the case.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One walk puts the rhythm in my head.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?   
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?   
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she said  
This doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.

(Screaming)  
One day she will tell you that she had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said  
This doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.

These lyrics made so much sense to me. He would beat me senseless, and then just leave me there. He would never listen to my cries of 'STOP!' nope, not once. I sighed and entered my dorm. I laid on my bed and looked up, nothing much. Just the bottom of the top bunk. I looked around the room. I never really realized how many posters there were. Zoey had a ton of Jesse McCartney posters, and Fergie. Lola had a crap load of Chris Brown and Rihanna. Me…well. I had a SHIT LOAD of Ryan Sheckler. I only like him because he can skate…OKAY AND BECAUSE HE'S TOTALLY HOT! Okay, had a Nicole moment, never doing that again. I also had a lot of band posters. Like Metallica, Fall Out Boy, Yellowcard, Guns N' Roses. You get the picture. I looked around until I heard the door open and slam shut.

Here goes.

**I like this chap. Last chap. Was hands down my favorite though. It's such a cute chapter the last one. Well, songs don't belong to me. Its MILES APART by Yellowcard, and FACEDOWN by RED JUMSUIT APPARATUS.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	15. telling lola, and a talk at sunset

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Dana P.O.V

_Here goes._

"You wanted to talk. So talk." Lola said as she looked me strait in the eyes. I stood up and glared. She glared back. O HELL NO!! SHE IS NOT I REPEAT NOT!!! TRYING TO BEAT ME OUT! O HELLZZ NO!

"Okay, I've had enough playin 'round, so im gonna get strait to the point. PIERRE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME? D-DO YOU?!! LOLA, WHEN I WAS IN FRANCE HE FUCKIN BEAT ME!! HE'S MY EX, AND WHEN HIS PARENTS GOT DIVORCED, HE GOT DRUNK AND BEAT ME EVERY FUCKIN NIGHT!! D-DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD??!!!! LOLA, DON'T SAY HE'S CHANGED, BECAUSE I KNOW HE HASN'T, HE TRIED TO RAPE ME THE OTHER DAY!! IF IT WASN'T FOR LOGAN, I-I, I just don't know Lola. You have to believe me when I say he's not a good guy. He-He's hurt me so much. I don't want him to hurt you. Just understand that." I finished. I quited my voice towards the end. Lola looked shocked. She got mad and clenched her fists.

"DANA!!! IF YOUR LYING! I SWEAR, CAUSE I DON'T THINK HE WOULD DO THAT!!! GOD, HE'S A PERFECT GENTLEMAN!" She screamed at me.

"OH REALLY? WELL THEN TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" I yelled back just as forcefully and showed her my right arm, it had a scar on it from when he cut me with his broken beer bottle.

"DOES THAT SATISFY YOU LOLA?!!" I yelled. Tears blinding my vision, I blinked them back and looked at Lola's shocked face.

"Oh, my, god. Dana. Please tell me if I can help. I-I didn't know. You have to believe me." She finished. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"It's okay. J-Just watch yourself kiddo." I smiled and we walked out of the dorm.

"Kiddo?" She said. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yup." I simply said and walked away. I went to the beach. I stood looking out at the sun. It got pretty late. Since it was like winter time, the sun set earlier. I was watching the sun slowly set when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I quickly turned around and threw a punch to this persons stomach.

"OW BABE!" I heard Logan yell as he clutched his stomach.

"OH MY GOD!! LOGAN!! SORRY!" I said and laughed a little. He smirked and regained his composure.

"It's okay D. I'll live." He answered. I turned back to face the ocean. Logan wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"It's gorgous. Just like you Dana." He said and I smiled. I turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked.

"You owe me a night alone Cruz, you know that right? A romantic evening by ourselves. The options of what we could do are never ending. I already know what I want to do." He whispered in my ear. After he pulled back I kissed him full and hard on the lips. We stood there French kissing for about ten minutes. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his.

"It depends, is there anyone in your dorm right now?" I teasingly asked.

"Give me a minute." He said and opened his cell phone. I could hear Chase on the other end.

(Italics is Chase, bold is Logan.)

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Chase listen, are you guys in the dorm?"**

"_Yeah why?"_

"**Well do me a favor and GET OUT!"**

"_Why?"_

"**None of your business. Just get out. Don't come back for like a good few hours."**

"_Oh, Okay your bringing Dana alright."_

Logan hung up and smiled at me.

"Nights all ours D."

"C'mon you big goofball." I said and took his hand. I led him to his room and locked the door.

"Now, what to do, what to do. Hmmm." I teasingly put my finger to my chin and pretended to think.

"I think I have an idea." He smirked and kissed me. I smiled against the kiss. I pulled off his shirt and led him to the bed.

I woke up a few hours later feeling Logan's bare arms around me. His breath on my neck. I turned around to face him. I kissed him. I guess that woke him up because I could feel him kiss back. I pulled back.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning? Babe look at the clock, it says 7:30 PM. As in, morning wont come for awhile." He smirked and pulled me towards him.

"I think we have time for a round two." Logan said and kissed my neck.

"I think you'll should really stop doin this when we're around. It's plain disturbin." I heard Michael say. I turned to see the gang standing in the doorway.

"Oh look Mike, they had sex…surprise there." Chase sarcastically said and everyone agreed.

"Guys, can you…oh I don't know. GET OUT SO WE CAN GET DRESSED?!" Logan said. They all ran out and Logan smirked at me.

"Now, let's get on with round two, shall we?" He said and continued to suck on my neck.

"I think, we should get dressed loverboy." I replied and hopped out of bed. I got dressed and a few minutes later, after some complaining, he did too. We walked out of the dorm, hand in hand.

"I still think there should have been a round two." He acknowledged and I turned around.

"Ya well, maybe next time. If the gang doesn't barge in that is." I said. Annoyance in my voice.

"HEY!! WE HEARD THAT!" I heard Lola yell. I turned around to see them behind us.

"Ya, so?" Logan said.

"Whatever. Dana…we have a plan to get Pierre out of PCA, and into jail." Zoey said.

**I like this chappie. Not long before the stories over, so if I were you, I would review. I know, I know. Not really anything in this chapter. A little preview for the next chapter.**

**Pierre and Logan get into a very dangerous fight.**

**Dana gets sent to the hospital.**

**Mike has to face his feelings.**

**REVIEW AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **

**-TALAR**


	16. the intensity of it all

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOEY 101!!

Dana P.O.V

"So you guys have a plan to get the scumbag out huh? Well let's hear it." I said. Logan's arm went around my waist. He held me close as the swift wind blew.

"Alright." Chase answered.

_An hour or so later…_

"I LIKE IT!! THIS FOR SURE WILL GET HIM KICKED OUT!" I exclaimed. This plan was pure genius. Anybody could see that.

"Okay good. We need to find him first." Lola said. We were back in the guys' dorm. We didn't feel like walking all the way across campus to go back to Butler hall. I looked at my boyfriend. He had a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked. He turned his head towards me and flashed a million dollar smile. He rested his hand on my thigh. He is really pushing for a round two isn't he?

"Logan…are you that desperate for a round two babe?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and blushed a little. He smiled at me.

"Now?" I asked. Was this kid that excited to have a round two? I looked down at his pants…yup he was excited to have a round two.

"Well…" He started.

"C'mon Mr. Restless." I said and pulled him towards his bathroom.

"Ummm guys? Where are you going?" Zoey asked. Everyone looked over.

"I need to take care of some business with this goofball I call a boyfriend." I said and smiled. He pouted.

"I AM NOT A GOOFBALL!" He objected. I sighed and pulled him into the bathroom. I locked the door and turned to face him.

"You know, too much sex isn't good Logan." I said as I turned to face him.

"In my book, there is no such thing as TOO MUCH of anything. Especially sex." He replied. His lips came crashing onto mine. His hands shot up my shirt. I pulled his shirt off. He took my top half off, leaving me with only my jeans on. I worked on his jeans and tugged them down along with his boxers. He pulled my jeans down and my panties. Now don't get me wrong, we always use protection you sick, sick minded people you.

"Logan. You have to be quiet. The rest of the gang is outside." I whispered. He nodded.

_Few minutes later…_

"OH GOD LOGAN!! DEEPER DEEPER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Zoey P.O.V

I heard Dana scream from inside the bathroom. God, these two never give it a rest do they? Their like a working sex machine. Oil it up and watch it go.

"These two don't stop do they?" I said. Chase held my hand and I looked at Lola and Michael. Those two are seriously made for each other.

Dana P.O.V

Okay, so I said be quiet and I was loud. Can't blame a girl. I cleaned up and stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed.

"Mike, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said. He came over and I smacked him over the head.

"OWW D!! WHAT THE HELL?!" He exclaimed.

"IDIOT! Tell Lola now!" I harshly whispered. I heard Logan come up behind me and hug me from behind.

"Ya dude." Logan acknowledged.

"Fine." Was all Mike said. Me and my boyfriend both smiled and took a seat on his bed, just like before.

"Lola, can I uhhh…talk with you for a minute?" Mike nervously stated, rubbing the back of his neck. They stepped outside. I rushed to the door so I could hear.

_Lola, I…I know this may seem kind of weird but…I really like you. Your ultra pretty, funny, cute and sweet, nice. What I really am trying to say is that Lola Alejandra Martinez, I Michael Troy Barret love you." He finished. I think Lola was seriously crying._

"_Mike, I love you too." Was her only answer. I heard kissing noises through the other end._

They opened the door and I fell over.

"Uhhh, right. Anyway." I stuttered and got up. We said goodnight to our respective boyfriends and headed back to Butler Hall. I stayed back a little to think. I felt a cold hand grab me and pull me into a bush.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Cruz, we meet again." Pierre spat. He had something behind his back. I fear for what it is. He pulled his hand from behind his back.

"LET GO!" I exclaimed. I felt a sharp pain across my rib cage. Another sharp shooting pain went through my abdominal area. I don't know what the fuckin bastard did, but all I knew was that my abs and ribs were in extreme pain.

"Now let's see if Logan finds you." He menacingly laughed. I laid there, unable to move. I heard footsteps faintly approaching. I was losing consciousness, and I knew that. I saw black.

When I woke up I was in a hospital room. I looked around, dazed. I looked to see Logan on my right, sleeping. He looked like he had been crying.

"Babe, Logan." I whispered. I had no strength. He woke up and looked at me. He started to cry.

"Dana! THANK GOD YOUR OKAY!" Logan exclaimed. He cried and held me. I started to tear up. The rest of the gang came in and saw I was awake.

"Hey D." Mike said. He was holding Lola's hand

"Guys, how did I end up here?" I asked. The nurse gave me some pills and I gulped them down with some water.

"I really don't know Dana. I came looking for you because you left this in the dorm. I saw you bleeding and called 911." Logan said. He smirked and held up my black lacey bra. I grabbed that from him.

"No need to show the whole world idiot!" I exclaimed with as much strength possible. The rest of the gang laughed as I smacked Logan over the head with my hand.

"Just thought you might…want them back." He replied. I rested my head back on my pillow. My ribs and abs felt better, but they still hurt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I don't think I'm gonna be out of here very soon.

"Dana, did Pierre do this?" Lola asked.

"Yes." Was my only response.

"SCREW THE FRIGGIN PLAN!! THAT BASTARD IS GONNA DIE!" Logan exclaimed and stood up. He walked out. See, the original plan was that Pierre would find me and I'd be alone. Remember when he tried to rape me? Well, we would call the cops, and judging by the timing. They would catch him in the act. Now all of that is gonna change. STUPID JACKASS!!

Logan P.O.V

HE ALMOST KILLED DANA!!! I LOVE HER! IF ANYTHING EVER HAPPENED, I REALLY DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE IT. Like when Nicholas lost Emily in General Hospital. When she died I cried. Poor Nicholas, he was going to shoot himself!! I would. For Dana. Don't ask me how I know about soap opera shit, it is very entertaining. Now, to find that bastard.

I got back to PCA and was still fuming mad. I made my way around campus in a blind rage. I found Pierre and pinned him up against a wall, it was still night time and no one was around.

"Listen to me you fuckin jackass. You almost killed my girlfriend. Now, your gonna die. You've caused everyone enough shit." I said and enforced my grip on him.

"Your funny you know that right Logan? I was TRYING to kill that little bitch you call a girlfriend, trying wasn't good enough though. Bitch wont die!" Pierre exclaimed. I slammed him into the wall and he just smiled.

"WHAT?!" I screamed in his face. He laughed and pulled out a knife from behind his back. I backed up and swallowed hard.

"That's right fucker. If you know what's good for you, you'll back off." He said and came closer to me with the knife. I clenched my fists and tackled him to the ground. We were wrestling in the middle of the night.

He pinned me to the ground and next thing I knew…

**CLIFFIE!! Chap. Filled with some intense stuff. Dana's in the hospital, and what's gonna happen with Logan? Hmm. Well, review and you'll find out. Trust me, you want to know whats gonna happen.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	17. a death for a death

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Logan P.O.V

_He pinned me to the ground and next thing I knew…_

Blood everywhere.

Darkness.

Losing consciousness.

Breathing getting shallower.

Knife grasped in hand.

Eyes slowly closing.

Body numbing.

Blood on hands.

Breathing stopped.

I killed him. I took the knife and stabbed the mother fucker. Blood got all over my white sneakers. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, relieved. I knew I had to get back to the hospital, but I couldn't move. I hit the ground hard, and felt a pain in my chest. I saw blood on my shirt and passed out.

Dana P.O.V

WHERES LOGAN?!! I think he went to take on Pierre. OH MY GOD!!

"GUYS!! GO BACK TO PCA RIGHT NOW!! GO CHECK IF LOGAN'S OKAY!!" I shouted. I don't care how much it hurt. Logan could die. The gang rushed out and left me in the hospital room, I closed my eyes and let the tears stream down my face. I was terrified.

Michael P.O.V

Dana told us to go back to PCA and check on Logan. We rushed back and checked all over campus. I was with Lola. I stumbled over something and when I looked at what I fell over, I couldn't believe it.

There was Pierre, dead. Logan was a few inches away, knife in hand. He was bleeding from his chest. Pierre was bleeding like crazy. I called Zoey and Chase. They rushed over and looked at the scene. Lola started to cry and Zoey teared up. Chase held Zoey and I held Lola. I called 911 and looked at the sight before me.

Ambulances came and took both bodies away. We rode in the ambulance with Logan in it.

"Is-Is he gonna be okay?" I asked. Lola squeezed my hand lightly and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We don't know. He's lost a lot of blood. More than I can tell." The paramedic answered. The rest of the ride was quiet, but a quiet tension filled the air. When we arrived to the hospital they rushed Logan into emergency. We immediately went to Dana.

"Is he okay?" She asked. She was crying.

Dana P.O.V

I asked if he was alright. Zoey came over and hugged me.

"They don't know D. When Mike found him he was on the ground a few inches away from Pierre. He killed Pierre, but Logan lost a lot of blood. I hope he's okay Dana, he had a knife in his hand and blood on his shoes. At least he killed that asshole." Zoey finished. I started to cry all over again. Everyone came over and hugged me.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Emergency room." Chase answered. Sadness in his voice.

"So, let me get this right. Logan has a chance of dying?" I asked. My hands were shaking. All color was lost in my face.

"Yes. Dana I know it hurts everyone but we all know how much you love him." Lola responded.

"I just need time to think." I answered. The gang nodded and walked out. No more Logan, all those times we spent together, even before we hooked up.

(_Flashback)_

_Logan was sitting on the edge of the fountain. I walked over and sat next to him._

"_Hey Dana, come to make out? I think I could fit you in." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, annoyed._

"_Not even in your dreams Reese." I answered. He just smirked and slipped his arm around my waist._

"_C'mon, you know you wanna." He softly said. _

"_Your right babe. There's no use in denying it." I seductively whispered. I leaned up to kiss him, I stopped an inch short and pushed him into the fountain._

"_CRUZ!!" He shouted. I laughed at him. _

"_JERKS ALL WET IN THE FOUNTAIN!!" I said as I laughed. _

"_YOUR SOO IN FOR IT!" He replied. I looked at him. He got out of the fountain and chased me. He caught my waist from behind. He twirled me and pushed-well more like threw me into the fountain. I was so mad, but in a matter of seconds we were both laughing our heads off._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Reese, how I love you so. I hope your okay. I was watching my soaps the other day, General Hospital. Nicholas had lost Emily. The love of his life. I cried so hard. If Logan died, I would kill myself. I love that boy so much, it scares me sometimes.

I fell asleep, re-playing all the memories I had with Logan.

**Short, but dramatic. DUMM DUMM DUMM DUUUMMMM!! Whats gonna happen with Logan?!!! REVIEW!!! Review my other stories too.**

**-Talar**


	18. scared much?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOTIN! JEEZ!!

Dana P.O.V

"_Logan? I know you're asleep, but I just want to tell you how much I really love you. I was hoping you'd be the one I'd marry. You're the best guy Logan, and the only one out there for me. So please-PLEASE wake up." I said through tears. I looked at the machine that kept track of his pulse, it was beeping like normal. I wiped the tears away and touched Logan's face softly._

"_Just don't die on me." I whispered. My head shot up as soon as I heard a beeping noise. It wouldn't stop, it was like the sound these heart machines make when…NO! LOGANS NOT DEAD!!_

"_LOGAN!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!! LOGAN!!!!" I screamed. I started to cry uncontrollably. Security came in and pulled me back by my arms. I didn't want to leave, no way in hell!_

"_LOGAN!! LET GO OF ME GODDAMNIT!!! LOGAN!! IF HE'S GONE, IM GONE!!! SOMEONE…NO! HE, HES NOT DEAD!! LOGAN!" I screamed. I was dragged out of the room just in time to see Logan one last time. I can't believe this._

I replayed that in my head. I couldn't believe it. I-I just couldn't. He couldn't be. I started to cry and put my head in my hands. No chance in hell this could really happen. Wh-what went wrong, I will never know. They said he was going to survive, I guess everyone's a liar.

Okay, so it was just a dream, but it could have happened!! Luckily it didn't. Logan's in his hospital room, asleep. I got out of the hospital two days ago, but this dream I had yesterday, I really couldn't believe. It seemed so real. I'm happy he's okay, but he is still in a coma, which worries me…a lot more then you would think.

I paced back and forth in the hospital room, I heard a faint sound and turned around to find Logan, awake in his bed.

"Hey babe. How ya feelin?" I softly said. He gave me a weak smile and held my hand. He lost a lot of blood, so he was still pretty weak.

"A lot better now that you're here. Dana, are you okay?" He hoarsely whispered. I smiled and held onto his hand. I had scars on my abs and ribs, but doctors said they would go away in a few months, so I have nothing to worry about.

"Ya Logan, thanks to you. Thank you for saving me, and for killing Pierre." I responded. He kept his smile and looked in my eyes.

"Hey, that's what I do. Dana, I would do the most extreme thing in the world, if it meant that you would be safe. Understand that much, and I'm okay." He replied. I felt tears brimming my eyes. I blinked them back, if he saw me crying, he would never forgive himself.

"You need your rest. Bye baby." I said and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He frowned at me.

"They'll be more when you're back at PCA." I added and walked out of the room.

_FEW DAYS LATER…_

So here I am, Dana Cruz. Walking around campus with my boyfriend Logan Reese. After everything that happened, I couldn't be more thankful. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. He held my hand tight and I smiled, knowing he would protect me from everything.

Hey, he already did it once…

**THE END**

**Okay, this story is done, I LOVED writing it though. I loved this last chapter, it was cute. Okay, so I'm gonna start on another story that I have planned. Thx 4 every1 who reviewed this story! CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONES!!**

**-Talar**


End file.
